The Avengers: The Bachelors
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: Five young men, who are bachelors joined a service which will help them find love. Will everything turn or for the best, or will it end in disaster? *WIP*
1. Chapter 1

There are many men out there who are bachelors. There are men who would like to stay as bachelors, then there are the ones who do not want to stay as bachelors. This is the story of five bachelors who decides to join a service which will help then find love. Hopefully, it will lead them to finding their soul mates.

* * *

Bachelors Selected

1. Clinton Francis Barton

2. Steve Jasper Rogers

3. Anthony Edward Stark

4. Thor Remington Odinson

5. Bruce Phillip Banner

These five bachelors life are going to be different, once they have been through the service. The service will do their best to match them with the person who the bachelor want to spend the rest of their life with.


	2. Chapter 2

These five names chosen and listed on a piece of paper. Now all they had to do was pick out three candidates for these men.  
It was the job of Pepper Potts to make sure she chooses the right some for them. All the files which were before her had went through the screening process and placed in three piles. She had fifteen piles, three piles for the five men. She had the names of their potential matches in on pile. She would show them their potential matches files minus the picture and name. When they choose she will set up a meeting between them. She had chosen well, now lets see how well she had chosen for the men. She would know when they report how their dates went.

1. Clinton Francis Barton

Theresa Hardy  
Gretchen Cormack  
Natasha Romanoff

2. Steve Jethroe Rogers

Peggy Carter  
Jasmine Parker  
Lisa Merino

3. Anthony Edward Stark

Anna Cartwright  
Vanessa Cumming  
Trish Hathaway

4. Thor Remington Odinson

Betty Hummer  
Nora Rice  
Jane Foster

5. Bruce Phillip Banner

Simone Dante  
Betty Ross  
Yasmin Carter

Now all she had to do was take the picture and their name off the file and then present it to the bachelors.


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper now had to make the call to have the five of the bachelor to come in to decide whom they would decide to go out with first. She decided to get the most difficult call out of the way first. It would be Tony Stark.

Pepper picked up the phone and dialed his number. There was only one ring before he answered.

"Pepper my dear, I take it you have my matches for me." Tony said.

"Mr. Stark, it's Miss Potts and yes I have your matches, if you want to come by and look that would be great." Pepper told him.

"I'll be there right after I wrap up a meeting I am in." Tony said.

"I'll be waiting," Pepper said, as she hung up before Tony could say something else.

Pepper picked up the phone again and dialed Mr. Odinson number. She got his answering machine, she left a message for him. It was the same for Mr. Rodger and Mr. Banner. Pepper dialed Mr. Barton number. It rang three times before she got an answer.

"Hello," Clint sleepy voice said.

"Hello Mr. Barton. Sorry to have woken you up. This is Miss Potts I am calling to inform you that I have your match ready to look at."

"Don't worry about it, I have to get up any ways. Thank You Miss Potts. I will be there in a hour to look over them."

"I'll be here when you get here. You have a good day."

"Thank you." Clint said as he hung up.

Pepper put the phone back in it cradle, and then she let out a sigh. This was going to be interesting when Tony gets here.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour had passed by when the front door opened and in walked Tony Stark. Pepper knew he was a busy man and he needed to get back to his job, so she was going to make this meeting quick.

"Pepper Honey how are you today?" Tony asked. Pepper looked up at him.

"I am good. Here are the three from who you can choose from." Pepper said as she handed him the three folders. Tony took them and opened the first one. He skimmed over the information. He did the same with the two other folders.

He then took the last folder and handed the two folders back to her. Tony had a smile on his face. Pepper could tell this might be the gal for him. Pepper looked at the two folders, which was given back to her. She reached from the pile in front of her and took out the picture who he had chosen

"Okay, here is a photo of her." Pepper said, as she handed the picture of Trish Hathaway. Tony took the picture and looked at her. He did have to admit she was easy on the eyes, but not as pretty as Pepper the woman who sat in front of him now.  
"Okay, so when are we meeting?"  
"The date will be tonight at seven pm at the Ritz." Pepper said. The restaurant was good, it was a five star restaurant and she was sure he wouldn't mind taking his date there.

"Okay, can I get her number so I can let her know I will be picking her up from her home." Tony asked.

"Sorry, but she had requested that you guys meet there and not to hand out her phone number to you." Pepper said. It was a requested that Trish had made clear to her. Now she wasn't sure wither or not Tony was going to listen to it or not.

"Fine," Tony huffed. He didn't like the fact a woman did not want to give him her phone number. Of course, he could get it in no time. After all he was billionaire. "I got get back to work."

Tony turned around and walked out the door with his folder. It was then he realized Pepper had handed him the folder. Usually he had the person with the document, files or folder set it down and he would pick it up. Pepper handing him things he really did not mind one bit.

Peeper was glad when Tony left. It was a bit awkward. He thought he would be more Tony. When he was gone she wasn't he wasn't being Tony at the moment. Pepper shook her head. The other four clients had their files all set up. All she needed was for them to choose who their first date was.

Bruce Banner was a teacher at the local college there. He was busy and really did not have time to go out and date. So he decided to use a dating service he had hoped He would find the woman for him. Bruce checked his message and found a message from Pepper Potts. He was a little nervous as he headed down to see Miss Potts.

Thor Odinson had just got out of football practice. It was getting close to the time the season was starting. He had to be ready for it. His father had paid good money for him to get into the best college and he was not going to disappoint his father. Thor after getting changed back into regular clothes checked his message. He found once from Miss Potts. He made his way down to the building.

Steve Rodgers handed out the plate to the waiter. He was the chef at Bentley's. The days were long and he worked longs hours as well. Bentley's was the place to eat, it was expensive, but it was worth it. He knew he wasn't getting younger, but he wanted a family. It's just his schedule was busy and he didn't have time to find love. So he entered a service, which would help with that particular issue. The assistant chef came out and let him know he would take over. Steve was out the door within minutes after he was relieved. He headed over to where Miss Potts works. She had found someone for him. All she needed him to do was to pick the first date to go on.

Clint who just got through his last scene of the movie Last Call, He had immediately gone to bed as soon as he got home. It wasn't even an hour, which passed when he got the call from Miss Potts. After he hung up the phone, he got up got dressed ad headed over to where Miss Potts was located.


End file.
